muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don Sahlin
Puppeteer? From this page's inception, Don Sahlin has been categorized as a Puppeteer, and I'm beginning to wonder why. I feel like I've researched him pretty thoroughly, and unlike Kermit Love or Faz Fazakas, I've yet to unearth any reference to him or credit suggesting that he puppeteers with the Muppets. I'm beginning to doubt if he did, especially since unlike Fazakas and Love, his background wasn't in performing at all but building stop-motion puppets and effects. Can anyone source this claim? If not, I'm removing the tag. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:22, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Unless I miss my guess, in The Muppets on Puppets, didn't Jim Henson himself say that Don helped in the puppeteering early on? If Jim wasn't a reliable source, I can't imagine what would be better. I'd probably hazard a guess that Jim meant that Don did right-hands, background characters that didn't speak, or would have a voice prerecorded by Jim, Frank or Jerry. Similar to what Caroly Wilcox or Jane Henson would do. --Dave Splurge 15:08, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::It would be a reliable source, but it's not here yet. A direct quote from the special would work, if someone can get at it. We don't need to speculate about what he did or didn't do, just the statement. I never like it when a person is in a category, and there's no evidence in the article itself for why. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:28, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I'm going to go ahead and take the category tag out and the talk box. I am glad we seem to have a source, but it feels odd to have the category tag and nothing to indicate why the person fits into it (a problem several pages share). Once someone can confirm if such a line was indeed in The Muppets on Puppets, and get a quote, we can re-add it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:15, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, I finally put in an example (maybe the only known example) of Don's assistant puppeteering, as Rowlf's right hand in The Muppets on Puppets. In the end, it may not be enough to classify him as a puppeteer, as Jim didn't say much more than Don "doing some of our backstage effects and working some of the puppets in the show". But at least we have a source to cite, albeit a vague one. --Dave Splurge 16:39, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Works for me! Good job. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:55, 14 February 2007 (UTC) General Comment Whew. Well, I'm pooped. I've tried to provide more detailed biographical information and info on which specific characters were designed or built by Don Sahlin (most of the latter coming from an archive.org search of the old Henson.com site). So yeah, there's probably some typos and some character links are miffed (is there a LaChoy Dragon page yet)? So if anyone else wants to prune, polish the writing, and so forth, be my guest. I tried to include links and sources (though not publishing info just yet, as I don't have it handy; the Pettigrew book was a main source for Sahlin's stop-motion work, bvut with no real Muppet info). Now I leave it to everyone else. Andrew, Aleal 02:59, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Another General Comment Actully, I would just like to say Don Sahlin is my Uncle because my mother's maiden name is Sahlin and My grandparents have pictures of him everywhere and his grammy award is in my house.